


Forty Going On Four Hundred

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Webercon 2016 Drabbles [2]
Category: Cthulhu Mythos - Fandom, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Colonialism, Colonialism is the real monster, Elves, Emotional Baggage, Friendship, Gen, Half-Siblings, Siblings, half elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Kennesaw's Webercon 2016 Colonial Fantasy Call of Cthulhu game</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forty Going On Four Hundred

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kennesaw's Webercon 2016 Colonial Fantasy Call of Cthulhu game

Sometimes Joanna forgot that her brother was relatively young. He’d always been quiet and reserved, but in the last few years he’d become more withdrawn. She’d hoped the militia would give Kahonstionekha a chance to form some closer personal bonds. There were hints of success – he got along well with Temperance, and seemed to value Bravery’s skills and companionship, but the wall remained.

Its foundations, she thought, went beyond the things they’d seen, at least as far as their mother’s marriage and her own birth. She wondered how many times one could survive having one’s world shaken to its core…


End file.
